Generally, a DC-DC converter (hereinafter, called converter) is mounted in a hybrid vehicle or an electric car, etc. so as to convert an input voltage into an output voltage suitable for a desired electric load. A controller senses input and output voltages of the converter in order to control the output voltage and protect the input voltage of the converter.
FIG. 1 is a plan view showing a circuit for sensing input and output voltages of a conventional converter, wherein an input voltage sensing circuit 500 is disposed at an input terminal of the converter, and an output voltage sensing circuit 502 is disposed at an output terminal of the converter.
According to related art, sensing circuits for sensing the voltages at an input terminal and at an output terminal are disposed at each side of the converter as described above, thus increasing the size and cost of a controller. Additionally, if the converter operates at a low load, it is impossible to detect whether the sensing circuits enter discontinuous mode (DCM), so a separate controlling algorithm cannot be applied thereto when the DCM is entered.
The background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.